Happy Valentine
by Yujira
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Max has an Admirer. First fic.... Full Summary inside. Shounenai MaRe


Akai-Ame:Hello! Well.. this is my first fic. So please no flamers And I promise you... if this one sucks really bad... my future fics will be better I promise!! O and by the way, this fic is Shounen-ai.... so.. don't like Shounen-ai? I have a solution for you! Don't read this fic, Kay? Easy, huh?  
  
Summary: It's Valentine's Day!!!  
  
Maxie is in love with Rei.... but doesn't know if he swings the other way. So Tyson(I'm gonna call him Takao in the fic okay?) convinces him to do something for valentines day. How will Rei react? Well.. never know until you try! And by the way.....Tyson and Kai are already together. I guess..... but sorry Tyka fans.... no Tyka moments....  
  
Rei: Of course I swing the other way!! For Maxie at least...  
  
A-A: Rei?! When'd you get here?!  
  
Takao: a long time ago   
  
A-A: Gee who else is here?  
  
::the rest of the bladebreakers come out of nowhere::  
  
Max: Hello   
  
Kai:.........  
  
Kenny: Hello.  
  
Dizzy: Hi!  
  
A-A: Greeeeeaaaaat... thats exactly wat i needed.... well, since you're here..... one of you do the disclaimer. From.. ABC order!!  
  
Dizzy: That's me guys!  
  
A-A: Dizzy..... you don't count..... you aren't human!  
  
Dizzy: So? I'm not Santa Clause either!  
  
A-A: Well, it wouldn't be fair! I'm not letting Dragoon or Draciel do the Disclaimer!  
  
Kai: Which means... I do the disclaimer today...  
  
A-A: Yup!  
  
Disclaimer: Akai does not own beyblade or it's characters. And she never will. So she can keep dreaming..... although it won't do her any good. Now go away.  
  
A-A: Gee thanks....  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"It's Valentines, Buddy! So.. got a Valentine?" Takao whispered to his blonde friend in the lunch room. Max had his chin cupped in his hands and he stared at a certain somone.  
  
"Yeah... hey buddy," He said not taking his eyes off of the one he admired. Takao waved his hands in front of the eyes of his best friend.  
  
"Hm," He looked over at the table Max was looking at." Ah-hah..... It's Rei Kun isn't it? My Boyfriend's best friend. The second hottest guy in school. I should've known!" Max eyed his best friend.  
  
" Okay, one: keep it down Takao! Two: How'd you know?"  
  
"Heh... you don't exactly cover it up. You stare at the guy everyday, and you wouldn't dare stare at Kai. Why didn't you tell me? I could've gotten you two together!"  
  
"Takao.. stay out this okay?"  
  
"Fine... but you know.. today is Valentines day. I say write your lover a note, let him read it when you aren't there or something. Easiest way to get through it without words," Max blankly stared at Takao. "Wha- what? What did I say?"  
  
"Exactly..... for once you said somthing mart. Thanks buddy!" Max stormed off to homeroom leaving a confused Takao behind. Although Kenny soon joined him.  
  
Max's POV  
  
Oh Crap! he first time Tyson actually has a good idea... I don't know how to take advantage of it! Why me? Okay....um... Dear.... Rei. Er.... I have been admiring.. you... for a very... loong time now.... Will you... be my Valentine..... Love.... Max Mizuhara.  
  
Maybe thats too foward.... I'm not very good at this am I?  
  
Normal POV  
  
"So, what are you writeing, Max?" Max knew that voice from anywhere. It's not exactly a voice he could forget.  
  
"Wha? R-Rei?! What are you doing in here?!"  
  
"Heh... you looked a little bummed out in lunch. Just came to check on you,"  
  
"You, came to check on me?" dear Maxie couldn't believe it but, he wasn't complainin now was he?  
  
"Yeah... so answer my question. Watcha writing?" he asked once again. Max turned red and went for it.  
  
"Er.. Here. It's for you. Read it....... I'm going back to lunch. Happy Valentine's Rei...." Max hurried off to the cafeteria and met back with Takao. "Takao! Takao! I did it!"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"I gave him the note!"  
  
"You did?! And you ran?"  
  
"I-I didn't know what to do! I hesitated! I didn't know how he would re... act...." Maxie stopped his sentence as a hand touched his shoulder. Max knew who it was.Rei. Rei knew he knew it was him so he took the honors to pull him outside.  
  
"Maxie did you mean this?" Rei held up the note he had recieved by Max.  
  
"Er.. Yes. Look..... I'm sorry If I offended you in any way. And if you totally hat me right now. I under-," Max got cut off by another pair of lips against his. Which belonged to Rei( A/N: No duh...). The kiss was full yet not too long either. But meant alot to the both of them. Rei smiled at the confused Max. It was the cutest thing he could ever see. He once again kissed Max, but this time longer. Rei broke the kiss and stared at a blushing, but smiling Max. "Rei...,"  
  
"Let's go Max," They smiled and headed off to the cafeteria." Max?"  
  
"Yeah Rei?"  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," He kissed Max on the cheek as their fingers laced together.  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
A-A: Well........ how vague. Well.... it was my first fanfic.  
  
Thank you ppl who actually read this   
  
I'd like very much if you reviewed!!  
  
And if you do... by any means like the story. You're welcome to request a story or something. I'm open for Ideas.. not to menton desperate. Thank you all!! Review pls?  
  
Akai Ame 


End file.
